


Popcorn

by winter_willow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_willow/pseuds/winter_willow
Summary: Rodimus tries to trick Drift, but his plan backfires.





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Robot Chicken.

Tonight was movie night on the Lost Light. Everyone met up at Swerve’s to see Rewind’s latest movie. Being the captain, Rodimus had a habit of arriving late. He didn’t worry about finding a seat. His third in command usually had one saved for him. If not, then said third in command would become his seat.

Rodimus had decided tonight he’d pull a prank on his friend. He had learned of a prank involving a popcorn bucket from the humans’ internet. Smiling away he searched for Drift’s finials. 

The room was dark, and the movie had just started. A blinding flash of white light momentarily lit the room. The young Prime used this to his advantage. He spotted the swordsmech a few chairs down. Moving quickly, the convoy found his way to his reserved seat.

Quickly sitting down, Rodimus whispered to Drift, “did I miss anything important?” The knight shook his helm. “No, you’re good,” He answered. “Good,” the red speedster said as he tried to adjust the popcorn bucket on his lap.

“Would you like some popcorn,” the convoy offered as he almost had the bucket where he wanted it. The swordsmech was hesitant before he answered, “if it is okay with you. I’ll have a small amount.” The captain wasn’t exactly ready when the tic sent his servo straight through the hole in the popcorn bucket. 

Rodimus quickly turned his helm away. He was heavily blushing. The excon smirked as he whispered to his captain, “I too know of this trick.” The samurai kept his servo between the red mech’s legs. There was enough space in the bucket for the white speedster to slide his servo across the young Prime’s valve paneling.

The convoy let out a small gasp. “Shh,” Drift quietly hushed the captain. “I’ll make this movie more interesting for you,” he seductively murmured. The red speedster gave into the third’s demanding servo. He slid his valve panel open. The knight toyed with the outer valve folds before he gently slid a digit into the valve. The captain squirmed slightly as he felt his tic enter his valve.

“Try not to move around too much, and don’t make much noise,” Drift ordered as he gradually curled his digit. Rodimus made a small gasp. Trying his best, he found it hard to not squirm or make much noise. 

The young Prime decided he’d try to eat some popcorn to help distract himself. This was proving to be more of a challenge. Giving in to defeat, he decided to fling a piece of popcorn at his friend’s finials. 

The popcorn hit it’s target. The knight paused, he gave the young Prime a questioning look. “Is something wrong,” he quietly asked. The captain acted innocent as he answered, “the movie is good, but I think it could be better.” He grinned at the excon as he finished the sentence. 

Giving it some thought, the tic figured the movie still had 30 kliks. “Let’s go take care of some unfiled data pads,” the swordsmech said with a wink. The two left the movie, and went to the captain’s office. 


End file.
